


Champions of the Old Republic

by atrilial



Series: Outlander Zalith Universe [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Star Wars: The Old Republic, swtor - Fandom
Genre: Childbirth, Dad Torian, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, KOTET Spoilers, Knights of the Eternal Throne Spoilers, Knights of the Fallen Empire Spoilers, KotFE spoilers, Smut, Spoilers, meme prompts, near death after childbirth, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrilial/pseuds/atrilial
Summary: A collection of shorts written in response to various prompts for various characters of mine in SWTOR. These will generally be in the same universe as my Outlander Sith Warrior Zalith Drurteg.*Chapter 3 is the newest chapter*





	1. Tipsy kiss (Lelia/Torian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tipsy kiss (Lelia/Torian)

“Roll me over, lay me down, and do it agaaaaaaaaaaain!!” Lelia belted out to the cantina from her perch on a table. As the song ended, the room erupted in laughter and applause. Lelia scanned the crowd, and Torian walked closer so she could find him. The grin that spread over her face as her eyes settled on him sent a thrill through him, and he reached up a hand to help her down.

Her small, calloused fingers wrapped around his larger ones, and she hopped back to the floor, agile and smooth despite having tipped back more than most people twice her size. She bumped her arm against his, smiling broadly up at him and squeezing his hand for a moment before stepping away to begin weaving toward the exit. Stars, he loved this woman.

They were almost to the exit when some beast of a man walked up to Lelia, grinning in a way that made Torian’s skin crawl.

“Hey, pretty thing,” the besom drawled. Lelia just rolled her eyes and kept walking. “How bout we try out a few of those things you were singin, huh?”

Torian’s fist clenched, and he wondered if he should say something, but then the di’kut made a critical mistake. He placed his massive paw on Lelia’s slim waist. In a flash, Lelia spun around, and Torian watched the heel of her palm connect with the man’s nose, sending an audible crack through the suddenly quiet cantina. The man dropped like a stone. There was a pause, then the cantina erupted into laughter and applause even more raucous than before. Apparently this thug had no friends here, or none willing to step up for him, which was the same as having none in the first place.

With a smirk, Lelia bowed again, then looked at him and jerked her head toward the door. He took the signal and followed her out.

It was only once they were out of the crowded space that he realized she was trembling. He sped up so he could walk alongside her.

“Okay?” he asked. She shrugged.

“I will be,” Lelia murmured, then louder said, “I had such a good buzz going, and that bastard had to up and ruin it.”

“If it’s any consolation, I think he’ll be feeling it for a while,” Torian said, studying her. She chuckled, and he noticed the trembling was starting to ease.

“Hopefully that’s the last time he thinks ‘Hey, this girl is singing dirty songs. Clearly she wants me to do something about it.’” Lelia snorted. Making a face, she added, “Gross.”

Torian nodded in agreement. She seemed back to normal now. She paused in her trek back to their ship to look at him.

“Thanks,” she said.

Confused, Torian asked, “For what? You took care of it.”

She scratched at the cybernetics outlining her right eye. “I dunno. For having my back. For letting me take care of things.” She huffed, causing her hair to flutter. “It was just nice, ya know. Knowing you would step up and help if things got out of control. Or something. Anyway, thanks.”

“Always got your back, cyare,” he assured her. She grinned at the nickname. He’d only recently started using it, and she smiled every time he did.

She closed the space between them, wrapping her arms around his neck. He was more than happy to pull her closer, settling his hands on her waist. She rose on her toes, pulling him down at the same time, and pressed her lips lightly to his. He never tired of kissing her. He didn’t think he ever would.

After a moment, she pulled away, but kept her arms around his neck.

“So what do you think are the chances we have the ship to ourselves?” Lelia asked, eyes sparkling with mischief. His heart sped up, and he grinned back.

“Slim,” he answered. She shrugged, smirking.

“Bet we can change that,” she purred, and pulled him in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a
> 
> besom - ill-mannered lout, unhygienic person, someone with no manners (in Mandalorian terms)  
> di'kut - idiot, useless individual, waste of space (lit. someone who forgets to put their pants on)  
> cyare - beloved, loved, popular


	2. I don’t have the words right now so here’s a kiss (Lelia/Torian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t have the words right now so here’s a kiss (Lelia/Torian)

She was pale, so pale. Pale and shaking and he’d seen this before when a vod bleed out from a vibroblade wound. The medical droids said she was hemorrhaging. It was made worse by the fact that she’d gotten so weak, lost so much weight over these last several months. She’d been constantly sick. Nothing stayed down, not even water. Even the latest treatments for anti-nausea did nothing. They’d had to pump nutrients into her, but it hadn’t been enough.

When Caden was born, it had been exciting. They were both so eager to meet her. Torian was the first to hold her, cut her cord, handed her to her mother.

But while he longed to look at the twins, crying in loud healthy voices in their bassinets as two nurses tended to them, he couldn’t tear himself away from his wife.

He was terrified.

He’d lost many over his life, and while it hurt, there was comfort in honor and pride and camaraderie. But this time all he could do was chant over and over in his mind, _not now, not yet, not now, not yet, don’t go, don’t go, please, cyar’ika, riduur, beloved, please don’t go_.

He’d never felt so useless, so helpless. There was nothing he could do but stand beside her, holding her hand, caressing her face, as she fought for her life. It felt like hours past, but he had lost all concept of time. It could have been seconds, minutes, even days. The world zoomed in to just her strained face and her hand grasping weakly to his.

Someone touched his shoulder, and he startled, breaking from his haze. A doctor looked at him with a frown. Torian’s heart dropped into his stomach.

 _No no no no no no_.

The doctor inhaled deeply, “We’ve done what we can. If she makes it through the night, she should be on the road to recovery.”

“She’ll make it,” Torian said firmly. He wasn’t naturally optimistic, wasn’t given to false hope, but he _willed_ this to be true. The doctor nodded, leaving it at that. He filled Torian in on the state of the twins, said they would have a nurse on hand to help throughout the night. If Lelia was feeling up to it, she could hold the twins, but she would need to be closely watched to avoid dropping them. Torian nodded to all of this and returned to his vigil.

The night was long and harrowing. She drifted in and out of sleep, barely aware of anything around her. She had yet to ask to hold the babies. He wondered if she even remembered having them.

He didn’t know when he drifted off. He hadn’t intended to. He woke with a start, terrified she’d passed in the night. The sight that greeted him sent warmth throughout his numb and chilled limbs.

Lelia was awake, holding their son in one arm and their daughter in the other as a nurse hovered nearby with a watchful eye. She still looked far too pale, but there was a flush to her cheeks and a smile on her face that eased the ached in his chest. She seemed to sense him watching her and looked up.

“Morning, cyar’ika,” she said softly, voice rough, “Would you like to meet the newest members of the Cadera clan?”

His throat was tight, words evading him. Instead, he stood from his chair and crossed the gap between them, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. He wanted nothing more than to hold her. Instead, he rested his forehead against hers. Everything was going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a
> 
> vod - brother/sister, friend  
> cyar'ika - darling, sweetheart  
> riduur - wife/husband, spouse, partner


	3. Bun in the Oven (Trixiah/Corso)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing my smuggler, Trixiah Meyvi. She is a divorcee with a son named Pen who is 13 at the beginning of the class stories. He was sent to live with Jedi when he was 6, but they still keep in touch when they can.
> 
> Pregnancy announcement!

A shriek pierced the relative quiet of the Recompense as it drifted on autopilot through Republic space. Corso raced out of the cockpit and around the corridor into the room he shared with the captain, ignoring the curious looks of their other traveling companions.  
  
“You alright, Captain?” he gasped as he stepped through the door.  
  
He braced himself just in time as a green blur pounced at him. He caught his wife as she jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist and peppering his face with kisses. He gasped a strained laugh as he struggled to hold her up. His wife was no small woman.  
  
“What’s got you so excited, beautiful? Not that I’m complaining,” he assured her, adjusting his hold so they didn’t both topple to the floor. Not that the idea didn’t have some merit...but by now the rest of the crew had ambled over to see what all the ruckus was about.  
  
Trix pulled back enough to grin at him. “So, you think those shops on Coruscant sell one of those shirts that says “Big Brother” that would be big enough for Pen? He is a growing teenager afterall. I wonder if those stuffy Jedi would let him wear it.”  
  
As Corso tried to wrap his brain around the rush of words, Risha stepped in and clapped Trix on the shoulder.  
  
“Congratulations, Captain. That’s sure to make things interesting around here,” the unlikely royal chuckled.  
  
“The Mandalorians have a saying. Aliit ori’shya tal’din,” Akaavi said, and Corso could swear he saw a glimmer of a smile on the severe woman’s face. “Family is more than bloodline. You’re my sister and any kin of yours is kin of mine.”  
  
Trix laughed. “And what a family we make.”  
  
_“Our honor family is strange,”_ Bowdaar observed, _“But I would prefer no other. I will protect it with my life for the decades to come.”_  
  
Guss broke into all the talk about family, grinning as he pointed out, “I think Corso’s a little lost.”  
  
“Give the farmboy a minute. He’ll get there,” Risha said, looking like she was having fun a Corso’s expense.  
  
The others all stared at him with varying expressions of amusement and expectation as he tried to piece together what they were talking about. He grasped onto one of the first things Trix had said.  
  
“Wait, why would Pen need a “Big Brother” shirt?”  
  
“It’ll click in three, two, one…” Risha counted down.  
  
Realization struck like a bolt of lightning.  
  
Corso’s eyes shot up to meet his wife’s brilliant green. He swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat. “Are you...saying what I think you’re saying?”  
  
“Well, if you think I’m saying I’ve got a bun in the oven, I’m eating for two, I’m in the family way,” Trix teased, “then you’d be right on the money. We’re having a baby!”  
  
Corso whooped and spun Trix in around the room in his arms. A baby! Giddy excitement and a twinge of terror made a heady rush as he held his wife tight against his chest as the room revolved around them.  
  
“Woah, there farmboy,” she laughed, “unless you wanna see what I ate for breakfast. Trust me, it wasn’t that exciting.”  
  
He stopped immediately and gently put her back on her feet.  
  
“Right, sorry,” he laughed sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. His heart was doing crazy things in his chest, and he couldn’t seem to catch his breath. “I can’t believe I’m gonna be a dad.”  
  
“The only thing surprising about it is that it didn’t happen sooner,” Trix winked. “Given how often we’ve put the bed to good use. And the Captain’s chair. And the counters in the galley…”  
  
“Ew,” Risha shuddered. “I’m preparing my food in the cargo hold from now on.”  
  
“What makes you think that’s any safer?” Trix laughed.  
  
“Trust me, no corner of this ship is safe,” Guss sighed knowingly.  
  
Corso could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. Damn, he hadn’t thought they’d been that bad. Then again, whenever Trix got going, his brain just kinda shut off.  
  
He coughed, to clear his thoughts as much as change the subject. “Anyway, guess that means we’re gonna have to make some changes around here if we’re gonna have a little one crawling around.”  
  
“We’ve got over year before we’ll have to worry about a crawler,” Trix teased, hip checking him. He bumped her back, before settling his arm around her waist and pulling her against his side. She looked up at him, smile lighting up the room. This was the happiest he could ever remember seeing her, even happier than when they got hitched. It suited her.  
  
“I can’t even imagine trying to baby-proof this deathtrap piece of junk,” Risha ribbed Trix. It got just the rise it always did.  
  
“Hey, this piece of junk has hauled all your sorry asses across the galaxy and made you filthy rich. Didn’t hear you complaining then.”  
  
“That’s a lie,” Risha snorted. “I’ve been complaining about this sorry ship since day one. With the money we’ve made, you could have bought a luxury liner years ago. We could be traveling in style.”  
  
“Yeah, and how many luxury liners have you seen doing barrel rolls to break through an impenetrable blockade? Ole Recompense is the best ship a girl could ask for,” Trix shot back.  
  
“Anyway,” Corso interrupted, “We should probably put together a list or something of whatever we need to make this place habitable for a kid. Unless you plan on retiring for real this time, Captain?”  
  
“Yeah, because that stuck so well the last time,” Guss pointed out.  
  
Bowdaar let out a rumbling sound of amusement. _“The quiet life has never suited the Captain.”_  
  
“Mandalorian women have been known to go into battle well into their pregnancies,” Akaavi suggested as she leaned against wall in the outside corridor.  
  
Just the thought of it made Corso’s chest tight. Fortunately, Trix didn’t seem too keen on the idea either.  
  
“Pass. I may not be ready for the quiet life, but I fully intend to spend my pregnancy being pampered,” Trix insisted. “Besides, we’re overdue for a vacation anyway.”


	4. A kiss that shouldn’t have happened (Sera’phim’miurani/Theron)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kiss that shouldn’t have happened (Sera’phim’miurani/Theron)

This was foolish. This had long since ceased being about the job. This wasn’t even a fling to seek satisfaction and move on to something new. She’d tried to convince herself it was. Tried to believe she’d stayed unattached. Usually, she was a master at lying. Even to herself. But not this. She couldn’t hide from this.

Mr. Bad Idea himself looked at her in confusion. The Republic Spy, SIS agent, son of the Jedi Grandmaster and the commander on the Republic army. Apparently she didn’t do bad ideas by halves.

“Cipher?” he asked, and his voice was gentle, sincere concern. He didn’t know her name. Almost no one did, anymore. She could probably never tell him.

His warm hand on her cheek forced her to focus on him. “Hey, you alright?” Theron’s soft tone was soothing. Cipher 9 realized she was agonizingly lonely. She had been alone almost all her life, literally trapped in her own mind for nearly a year, and yet it had never bothered her before. Or she’d never let it surface before.

Not letting herself think better of it, she smiled reassuringly at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I’m fine,” she assured him. “Just lost in thought. This business with the Revanites is a lot to take in,” she lied smoothly. The slightest twinge in her chest confused her, but she pushed the thought aside.

Instead, she rose on her toes, pulling him down to meet her, and pressed her mouth slowly to his. He returned the kiss eagerly, and for some reason, that also hurt. After a moment, she pulled away, eyes travelling over his cybernetics, his kind eyes, the furrow of his brow. This man was going to be the death of her. This was a terrible idea.


	5. Mercy (Sera’phim’miurani/Theron)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sera'phim'miurani/Theron Shan. Takes place sometime after Yavin IV and before the beginning of KotFE

Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. My hand is steady. The sight of my rifle doesn’t twitch. I can see over two kilometers away, into the building where the turncoat I’ve been tracking is to meet his SIS handler. If I time it right, I can kill them both with one shot. Should that prove impossible, my mission objective is clear: eliminate the turncoat.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. The traitor stands by the window, drinking a caf. Idiot. There is a reason agents are trained to be aware of windows and open spaces. At least it makes my job easier. He turns his head at a sound. The time is right. It must be the handler. I’d scoured my information sources in an attempt to discover the identity of the handler, but to no avail. In the end, I suppose it doesn’t matter. They are both dead men walking.

Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. The idiot man comes back into scope. He’s talking to someone. Presumably the SIS agent. _Just a little further. That’s it. One more step._ The SIS agent comes into view. His back is to me: brown hair, red jacket. I hesitate -- I never hesitate.

He turns.

Exhale. The air leaves me in a rush. My hand shakes. My scope no longer reveals that painfully familiar face. Theron. _Blast._ Why him? Why did I hesitate? He hates me. We are enemies. I shouldn’t be hesitating.

Inhale. I struggle to bring my breathing back under control. I force my hand to stop trembling. Carefully, I realign my sights. They’re still there. I should feel relieved. I don’t.

Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. If I pull the trigger now, I can complete my mission. I can kill them both. Inhale. I hold my breath. I force my racing heart to slow. Only decades of training allow me that much. My hand is steady. I pull the trigger.

BANG

Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. I stare down my scope. Theron’s shocked face, blood spattered. Alive. He stares in my direction. I know he can’t see me. My heart speeds up anyway.

He’d hate me.

He’ll never know.

It hurts anyway.

Exhale. With a sigh, I pull up my weapon and slid down the wall. My choice is made. I am a fool, a traitor. I have gone against everything I was taught. I chose my heart over my duty, even unrequited. I’m relieved.

Inhale. I pack up my weapon, clean the space, leave no evidence. He will come looking soon. He’s clever. He’ll figure it out. I’m tempted to stay. To face him. But nothing good would come of it. And so I leave, with no trace behind.


	6. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” (Zalith and Hram’ebess’miurani)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” (Zalith and Hram’ebess’miurani) (Hram’ebess’miurani/Lana) (Zalith/Malavai implied)

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed,” Zalith said flatly, staring at far too much deep blue skin. The former cipher, whose name she only recently learned was Ebess, stared back at her in confusion for a heartbeat.

Understanding dawned, and, looking far too amused, he slowly climbed off her bed. He looked utterly unconcerned at being fully on display, and Zalith’s eyes narrowed as she awaited her answer.

“Pardon me, I thought this was Lana’s room,” he said cheerfully. Zalith always felt vaguely uncomfortable around this man. She suspected there was far more going on under the surface than his carefree demeanor suggested. Lana could take care of herself, of course, but Zalith would hate to see her friend heartbroken.

“She is down the hall,” Zalith replied coldly. “I suggest you dress and relocate.”

Ebess waggled his brows. “Of course. I never meant to disturb your sanctum. As lovely as you are, I am a one man woman now,” he said with a wink. Zalith suppressed the urge to groan, not wishing to give him the satisfaction. He dressed with practiced speed, and Zalith noted that he was certainly well built. She could understand Lana’s appreciation of that, if nothing else. He nodded as he passed her.

“Forgive me again, my lord,” he said smoothly and left. Many people called her that. Yet for some reason this time it hurt. She sighed and sat on her now empty bed. Maybe she should clean her sheets.


	7. “Your bedhead is really cute.” (Hram’ebess’miurani/Lana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your bedhead is really cute.” (Hram’ebess’miurani/Lana)

“Good morning, beautiful,” Ebess grinned as he watched the gold eyes of the Sith beside him blink slowly to alertness.

“Oh hush, you,” Lana huffed, but the smile on her face soften the words. She sat up rubbing her hand over her face. “It’s strange to sleep in. To even have a moment to ourselves. What time is it?” she asked, noticing the datapad in his hands. She raised a brow. “I thought we’d agreed no work in bed?”

“It wasn’t work, I was reading,” Ebess chuckled. “And it’s 0700. Hardly late enough to be considered sleeping in, I think.”

He set the datapad on the night stand and leaned over to press a tender kiss to her mouth. She sighed softly, returning the kiss lightly before he pulled away.

“I think for us, that counts,” she laughed against his mouth.

Shaking his head, smirking, he kissed her again, taking his time. His tongue danced over her lips and she gasped softly. He took advantage of the opening and teased her tongue with his, tipping her head to deepen the kiss. After a moment, they broke away to catch their breath.

Eyes alight with mischief, Ebess planted kisses along her jaw, until he reached her ear. “Your bedhead is really cute,” he whispered, barely containing his laughter.

In a blink, he was on the floor, as Lana self-consciously ran a hand through her hair, glaring at him. “Ass. You could have said something sooner.”

He laughed. “It was worth it. Seeing you blush is always a highlight of my day.” He stood up, smiling cheekily as he sat next to her on the bed again. “And I meant it. It really is cute.”

This time she really did blush. “You’re impossible,” she sighed.

“But you love me for it,” he said, in a show of self-assurance.

“I do,” she agreed, seeing through him as she always did. This time, she pushed him to the bed, and he was happy to let her.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoot me a prompt and pairing you wish to see it written for in the comments and I will write it when I get the chance. Prompts for my Sith Warrior and Quinn will go into the separate story "Let Love Conquer Your Mind, Warrior".


End file.
